Reality Shatterd: Plumbers and Möbians
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: While Sonic and friends were fighting eggman, a portal opened and sucked them into the mushroom kingdom. And now its up to them to team up with Mario and friends to stop Evil from taking over of the entire multiverse. (There will be a new of appearance that me and dev made to complete our oc team of three). Can they stop evil from winning read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Eli: hello everyone! Eli here starting my own story aside from Dev doing anything he does not own this story idea. Legitly though I hope and pray you will support me in my story and hopefully leave good reviews about it if its not to much trouble. And now let the prologue commence.**

Disclaimer:I do not own sonic or Mario or any other reference I make except my oc.

Snow and Pisces presents: Plumbers and Möbians Reality Shattered

* * *

Prologue

It was a bright day in Möbius, it would've been peaceful except the sounds of explosions as Dr. Eggman's latest mechanical creation was exploding.

"Curse you Sonic!" Yelled out Eggman as his machine was destroyed.

"Whatever egghead." Sonic said triumphantly over Eggman, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Snow, and Pisces.

"Eggman, my name is Eggman!" He yelled out.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sonic said.

"Grr, unbelievable I designed this to robot indestructible and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds it should've been my ultimate machine it's just impossible." Eggman said infuriated at his latest failure.

"Well I guess the impossible became the possible egghead." Sonic said taunting him.

"Now hand over the Chaos Emeralds." Snow said.

"Unless you want another beat down." Pisces said.

"Never!" Eggman yelled.

"All right then egghead, then get ready to get scrambled." Sonic said. Just then a figure flew in and snatched the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman.

"What! Who dares take the Chaos Emeralds from me!?" Eggman yelled out.

"*sigh* I have a feeling, all right Rouge come out and hand over the Chaos Emeralds at once." Knuckles said. Just then Rouge flew down holding the Chaos Emeralds smirking.

"Aww, knuckie why so serious all the time?" Rouge asked him mockingly.

"Because I'm the the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, it's my job to guard those emeralds with my life." Knuckles said.

"Well to bad knuckie I'm keeping them." Rouge said.

"Give them the emeralds Rouge we're on a mission remember, we don't have time to mess with them." A voice said.

"*sigh* Fine, here you go." Rouge said tossing the emeralds to Knuckles who catches them just then Shadow came over to Rouge.

"Oh, hey there shads how's it going?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Hmph, that's none of your concern faker, and stop calling me shads." Shadow said.

"Aw, you didn't have to so mean about it." Sonic said mock sniffling.

"Whatever now I don't have time for the likes of you as I said earlier were on a mission." Shadow said.

"A mission, what kind of mission?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"As if I would tell you..." Shadow said before being interrupted by Rouge.

"We had reports of suspicious activity and we were sent here to investigate." Rouge said.

"You weren't supposed to tell them, that was classified information!" Shadow yelled at Rouge.

"Now now Shadow there's no reason to be like that, who knows we might need the back up." Rouge said.

"Me need help from them, never I'm the ultimate life form but if it will make you feel better they can come." Shadow said

"All right let's go, shads." Sonic said.

"I told you already don't call me shads!" Shadow yelled.

"Whatever, now let's get going everyone." Sonic said looking at the group and noticed Eggman was gone.

"What!? Where'd egghead go?" Sonic said.

"He must've ran off while we were talking." Tails said

"Oh well, we got bigger things to do right now, lead the way shadow." Sonic said. Shadow and Rouge then lead them to the area that the reports were referring to.

"Well here we are, now everyone fan out if you see something or someone out of the ordinary come find us and we'll come help you, if you don't find anything come back here, now move out." Shadow said. Then everyone split up into groups of two Sonic and Tails went north, Amy and Knuckles went south, Shadow and Rouge went east, and Snow and Pisces went west. A few minutes later everyone came back to the original spot.

"So nobody found anything, damn it must've been a false alarm." Shadow said frustrated.

"Relax Shadow, it happens time to time." Sonic said. Just then a portal opened and out came flying a anthromophic blue jay utterly terrified.

"Help me, she's going to eat me." The blue jay said as a fire ball came at him then came Blaze running towards the blue jay and he started to run away again and then came Silver running after her.

"Out of the ordinary enough for you?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"*sigh* Yes." Shadow sighed.

"*huff huff* Wait up Blaze, *huff* that's not food." Silver said exhausted.

"Wow, what's her deal?" Sonic asked.

"We were on our way to this timeline when Blaze got hungry and saw him and then she started to chase him down and then he ran though the portal and here we are." Silver said catching his breath.

"Well we got to do something, or else he's a goner." Sonic said. Then Snow came up with a plan and whispered it to Silver's ear.

"So you think it'll work?" Silver asked.

"Positive, all you have to do is get Blaze's attention." Snow said.

"All right here goes nothing, hey Blaze!" Silver yelled catching Blaze's attention then Snow spoke up.

"Here you go have a nice juicy fish." Snow said pointing at Pisces.

"Wait, what?" Pisces said as Blaze looking towards him.

"Fish, delicious." Blaze said running to Pisces.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Pisces yelled as he ran away leaving the opportunity to check on the blue jay.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for the save I really appreciate it." The blue jay said.

"Don't mention it, it's the least we could do since you were put though so much turmoil." Silver said.

"Somebody help me!" Pisces yelled out but was ignored.

"So, what's your name?" Snow asked him.

"I'm Jay, Jay the blue jay." Jay introduced himself.

"Get her away from me!" Pisces yelled out but was ignored again.

"Well nice to meet you Jay." Snow said holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Jay said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh, how rude of us we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Snow." Snow said and everyone else introduced themselves except Blaze and Pisces.

"And of course you've met Blaze." Silver said pointing at Blaze who was still chasing Pisces.

"Off course how could I forget." Jay said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah sorry about that she get's like that when ever she get's hungry." Silver said.

"It's okay nobody got hurt but who is she chasing now?" Jay asked.

"That's Pisces." Snow said pointing at Pisces who was still running from Blaze.

"Seriously, somebody help me!" Pisces yelled out but was once again ignored but while he was looking at them he tripped and fell down then Blaze finally caught up to him.

"You're mine now fish." Blaze said in a scratchy voice and picked him up and took him out of sight of the rest of the group and then there was biting noises and screaming for the next five minutes until Pisces came back with bite marks and scratches all over him and walked up to Snow.

"I *huff huff* hate you so much right now." Pisces said furious at Snow and exhausted from all the running and Blaze's attack.

"Aww, don't be like that buddy." Snow said.

"And why didn't any of you help me?!" Pisces asked still furious as he finally caught his breath from the whole ordeal.

"Because we needed you to distract her for Jay's safety." Silver said.

"And who's that?" Pisces asked.

"That would be me as you know my name is Jay, and thank you for the save I really appreciate it." Jay said holding out his hand.

"Oh well don't mention it." Pisces said taking Jay's hand shaking it.

"By the way how's Blaze doing now Pisces?" Silver asked.

"Oh her, yeah after the hundredth bite or so she let me go and I'm assuming she went back to her normal self." Pisces said just then Blaze walked back to the group.

"Ahhhh, she's back somebody help me!" Pisces and Jay yelled out at the same time hiding behind Snow shaking with fear.

"Heh, babies." Snow laughed to himself earning a glare from Pisces and Jay.

"So Silver where are we?" Blaze asked.

"We're on Möbius." Silver said

"Really, I don't remember going through the portal." Blaze said.

"Well, you see you kind of got hungry." Silver said putting emphasis on hungry.

"Oh good lord did I hurt any one?" Blaze asked worried about the answer.

"No, no one got hurt expect Pisces who distracted you to save Jay." Silver explained.

"Who's Jay?" Blaze asked.

"That would be the blue jay hiding behind Snow who is safe and sound I might add." Silver said.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." Blaze said looking at Pisces and Jay who was still hiding behind Snow and then she walked up to them."

"Sorry for all I put you guys through." Blaze apologized, Pisces and Jay exchanged looks at each other and then smiled.

"Aw, it's okay we forgive you." Pisces and Jay said at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you except my apology." Blaze said happily.

"So what did you and Silver originally come here for before this whole mess happened?" Amy asked curious.

"Oh right we came here to warn you guys about..." Silver said being interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"Ohhohohohohoho I'm back." The voice said revealing it to be none other than Eggman riding in his egg mobile with two dozen or so Badniks with him.

"Eggman, you just never learn do you?" Sonic asked.

"I've learned from my mistakes and these robots are guarantied to defeat you Sonic and I shall take back the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"We'll see about that egghead." Sonic said getting ready to do a spindash before Jay stepped in.

"Let me handle this Sonic." Jay said.

"Oh what are you going to do tweet or something, Badniks destroy the bird!" Eggman yelled out.

"You guys cover your ears." Jay said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Just do it." Jay said when everyone had covered their ears he turned towards the advancing Badniks and then he released a sonic screech so loud that it literally blew the Badniks heads off.

"What kind of power was that, it doesn't matter to me how many Badniks you destroy I still have my secret weapon." Eggman said pushing a button on the egg mobile then a laser beam cannon appeared from the bottom of the egg mobile and was charging up to fire.

"Is that it? I got this." Jay said.

"Hmph, just as cocky as that annoying hedgehog." Eggman said. And it finished charging then the cannon fired a huge beam of energy aimed at Jay and Sonic and friends to which Jay countered with another more powerful sonic screech and when the two attacks collided it caused a blinding light and had opened up a portal which sucked up everybody into the portal.

"Well looks like we're going on another adventure." Sonic said.

"I think this counts as strange and unusual activity, don't you agree Shadow." Rouge asked him.

"Yes, yes it does." Shadow said.

"Hey knucks you still got the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because it looks like we're going to need them." Sonic said. Then the portal opened up and dropped them from the sky.

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi were walking out of the castle to have a nice picnic lunch.

"Thanks-a lot-a Princess for having me." Luigi said

"*he he* Don't mention it Luigi this is to celebrate for saving me from Bowser again. Peach said smiling. Just then they heard screaming coming from the sky then they looked up to see Sonic and friends (and Eggman) fall out and before they landed Knuckles lost his grip on the Chaos Emeralds and then they flew out of his hand and flew in the air and circled around each other and flew off in separate directions.

"Aw, damn it!" Knuckles yelled out as everyone fell to the ground in a pile in front of Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

"Uh, who are you strangers?" Peach asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced being the first one up.

By the way do you know where we are by chance?" Tails asked being the second one up.

"Why you're in the Mushroom Kingdom, come on you all took quite a fall come we'll escort you to the castle, you can introduce yourselves properly there." Peach said. Then when everyone got up she and the Mario bros. escorted them to the castle and when they left two shadowy figures appeared.

"What! What are they doing here, did you do bring them here?" The first figure asked the other shadowy figure.

"No, but I can send them back if you prefer." The second figure said.

"No leave them here I want to see the looks on their faces when they lose all hope and besides the brought us the Chaos Emeralds, that will only further our plans." The first figure said.

"Soon with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and my magic the entire multiverse will know it's true masters, us." The second figure said.

"He... Heh... Heheheheh... Hahahaha... MAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The two figures laughed evilly and disappeared into the shadows.

End prologue

* * *

**Eli: well that was the prologue and I hope it was enjoyable as it was when I wrote this, thank you guys so much for reading this prologue and I will start the next chapter when I don't have chores, homework, etc. Remember to review if you liked it and tell me what you think**

**Eli: Snow and Pisces out peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli: hey guys Eli here with another chapter for you, now in the last someone asked for their OCS to be in it, I have read about this and will think about it later so oc's are welcome but I will decide who will be in it. Hope I'm not being harsh or something. Any ways let's get started with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR SONIC EXCEPT FOR OUR OC'S ANY REFERENCE MADE IN THIS STORY ARE PROBABLY PROPERTY OF SOME ABRIDGE SERIES OR SOMETHING SO NO SUEING ME.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

* * *

We last left off with Sonic and friends (and Eggman) being escorted to the castle by Peach and the Mario bros. We now join them in the throne room.

"So here we are, now introduce yourselves please." Peach said.

"Well as I said I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"I'm Tails the fox." Tails introduced.

"I'm Amy Rose." She said.

"I'm Knuckles the echidna." He said pounding his firsts for effect.

"I'm Rouge the bat." She said.

"..." Shadow said.

"Shadow you're being rude introduce yourself now!" Rouge said sternly and hit upside the head causing everyone except herself and Shadow to sweat drop.

"Alright fine, I'm Shadow the hedgehog. There happy?" Shadow asked Rouge rubbing his head.

"Very." She said.

"Uh anyway I'm Blaze the cat." She said.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog."

"I'm Snow the hedgehog." Snow said.

"I'm Pisces the bull shark." Pisces said.

"I'm Jay the blue jay." He said.

"And I'm doctor Eggman the greatest scientific genius in the world." Eggman boasted

"Heh, yeah right." Sonic said to himself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I'm Princess Peach ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." She said.

"I'ma Mario, and-a this is-a my brother Luigi." He said pointing towards Luigi.

"Uhhh, hi." Luigi said.

"Now with introductions out of the way, why don't you tell us how you got here." Peach said.

"Well it's kind of a long story you see..." Sonic said as he explained how they got there.

"Oh I see, well shame on you Eggman you shouldn't do such things like that." Peach scolded him. Just then a little old man with a brown mushroom on his head walked in.

"Princess this fell out of the sky and I thought you'd like to look at it." The little old man said holding a light blue emerald.

"Hey that's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Oh, so that's what one looks like well you all need so Toadsworth please give it to them.

"At once princess." He said giving it to Sonic, just then the doors slammed open and in came a giant turtle with spikes on his shell.

"All right I'm here for the princess." He said going towards the princess. Then Sonic then dashed in front of him.

"Hey who do you think you are?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm Bowser the koopa king, and who are you I might ask." He said.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog and your not getting her." He said.

"Wait I'm sorry did you say you're name was wowser?" Snow asked.

"No I said Bowser." He said.

"I'm pretty sure you said wowser." Snow said.

"My name is Bowser." Bowser said.

"Wowser." Snow said.

"Bowser." Bowser said.

"Wowser!" Snow said.

"Bowser!" Bowser said.

"Bowser!" Snow said.

"Wowser!" Bowser said.

"Bowser!" Snow said.

"Listen here you little pincushion my name is wowser and that's final!" Bowser yelled out.

"Okay so your name is wowser got it." Snow said.

"Good." Bowser said.

"3... 2... 1..." Pisces said under his breath.

"Hey wait a minute, ARGH!"." Bowser yelled out charging at Snow who jumped over him and punched him in the head when Bowser turned to face him he prepared to breathed fire at him.

"Oh no fire what ever shall I do it's not like I can freeze it or anything, oh wait yes I can." Snow said. Just before the fire engulfed him he held out his hand and fired a blast of ice at the fire and it counteracted the fire and went back to Bowser who got caught in the blast freezing him solid.

"And that's how it's done." Snow said giving a thumbs up and smirking.

"Nice job Snow." Sonic said walking towards him and giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah not bad for a snow cone." Pisces said.

"Oh thank you for saving me I don't know how to repay you for this." Peach said walking towards Snow.

"Oh, it was nothing." Snow said sweat dropping.

"Nonsense, all of you follow me we're going to have cake to celebrate." Peach said walking away with Mario and Luigi following right behind her.

"Well I do love cake." Snow said. As they followed her, Sonic turn to look back at his friends and noticed Eggman was gone.

"Aw man, Eggman got away." Sonic said.

"He must've snuck out while we were dealing with Bowser." Tails said.

"Don't worry I'll put the mushroom guards on high alert so in case he does something we'll be ready, now let's have that cake." Peach said as they walked in the royal dining room.

Meanwhile at toad square...

We see Eggman walking around taking in the sights.

"Hmmm, not bad this will be a fine place to rule, once I gather the necessary materials and find the Chaos Emeralds I Doctor Eggman shall rule this land OHOHOHOH." Eggman laughed to himself.

"Hey you have coming other here now." Came a voice from an alleyway to which Eggman walked over to to see a little cloaked man.

"You are being a scientist too?" The cloaked man asked.

"Of course, I'm I Doctor Eggman the most cunning scientist in the world, now who are you?" Eggman asked.

"I am Fawful, and I will be having the entire world at my command." Fawful introduced himself.

"Well we seam to have common goals here perhaps if we work together we will rule the entire universe." Eggman proposed.

"Fawful is liking this plan soon I will be having my revenge on the fink rat green and red mustaches and the king of koopas my revenge will be the mustard of my sandwich of world domination, I have chortles just thinking about it." Fawful laughed to himself causing Eggman to sweat drop.

"Uhh right, anyway let's get going we have inventing to do." Eggman said.

"Yes let us go to my secret lab and we will have the starting on the inviting." Fawful said leading Eggman to his lab and as they left the two shadowy figures appeared.

"Grr, now it would appear that we have competition on two fronts for the emeralds." The first figure said.

"Not to worry we're still more powerful than any of those pathetic worms if they stand in the way we'll simply crush them, like breaking a chestnut." The second figure said.

"Hmm, you're right we have come to far to be defeated now, now let's go find those emeralds." The first figure said. Then they disappeared into the shadows again.

End chapter 1

* * *

Eli: whoa oh my gawd that was epic

Dev: I fail to see so

Eli: shut up dev get out of here this is my segment

Dev: okay, Im going jeez *leaves room*

Eli: okay hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and remember to review to let me know how it was and as always

SNOW AND PISCES OUT, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay I had major problems with the wifi at the house but now it's fixed. And I regretfully have to say that I will not be taking any oc's in this story but perhaps in another story so please don't feel bad but I appreciate that people are taking interest in the story. So without any more delays let the chapter start NOW...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S SO NO SUEING ME.

Chapter Two: The First Strike

We last left our heroes off as they were about to have a cake.

"I wonder what kind of cake it will be?" Snow asked

"Who-a knows she make's so many cake's that I lose track of what she make's." Mario said.

"All right everyone cake is served." Peach said as two Toad's came in holding the cake on a silver platter. "Alright everyone dig in." She said as the Toad's handed everyone a slice of cake on plate's.

"Mmm, sure look's good." Sonic said as he took a bite of it. "Oh my God, best cake I ever had." Sonic said as he finished his slice of cake.

"Your right cuz it is the best cake ever." Snow agreed with Sonic.

"That almost made me smile." Shadow said obviously loving the cake.

The rest of the responses were pretty much the same all complements on the cake. As everyone finished their slices of cake and the Toad's took the dirty plate's to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Ah, that was delicious princess." Snow said.

"You-a did it again princess." Mario said.

"He he, thanks for all your compliments." Peach thanked them.

"Well as much as we would love to stay we should go now." Blaze said.

"Oh no, you can't do that it's getting late and it'll be dark out soon I insist you all stay here for the night." Peach said.

"She's right you guy's, we all had a long day a good nights rest is exactly what we need right now." Tails said.

"I agree we'll head out in the morning." Sonic said agreeing with him.

"Well then it's settled, Toad's show our guests to their room's. Peach said as the two Toad's from earlier came in and directed Sonic and friends to their room's.

"we hope you enjoy your stay here." One of the Toad's said.

"Thank's we sure will." Sonic said thanking the Toad's.

"Well good night everyone, see you in the morning." Snow said as everyone went in their respective room's to go to bed. As soon as morning came they woke up ready to go they made their way to the exit and met up with Peach and the Mario Bros.

"So what are you all going to do now?" Peach asked.

"We're going to find the remaining Chaos Emerald's, put a stop on whatever Eggman's up to, and use the Emerald's to go home." Sonic answered.

"And-a we're going to help you, right Luigi?" Mario said.

"Oh yeah." Luigi said.

"Oh no, we couldn't ask you to do that you've done so much for us." Sonic said.

"Nonsense we'd be happy to besides you need us you've never been in this dimension before you'd be lost in five minutes." Peach said.

"She's right again guy's and we don't know what dangers are in this dimension it would be like walking in a mine field." Silver pointed out.

"Can't argue with that so you guy's ready?" Sonic asked.

"Wait what're going to do about him?" Snow asked pointing at the still frozen Bowser.

"Oh right I-a forgot about him, hmmmm wait a minute Luigi come help me with this." Mario said.

"Okay." Luigi said.

"Follow my lead." Mario said pulling his hammer from hammer space and so did Luigi. "Fore!" Mario yelled as he and Luigi hit the frozen Bowser so hard that it sent him flying out of the castle.

"Wow impressive." Sonic admired.

"Alright now we can go." Mario said.

"Then let's go." Sonic said. And so our heroes left the castle and had head to Toad Square only to find it totally empty.

"Hmmmm... that's strange usually it's more crowded then this I wonder what could have happened here?" Peach asked.

"It's not what happened it's who happened here." A voice said that Sonic and friends knew all to well it was the voice of none other than...

"Eggman!" The heroes yelled out.

"That's right the one and only, now then hand over the Chaos Emerald to us and no innocent civilians will be hurt." Eggman proclaimed in a new Egg Mobile.

"We'll never give you the Chaos Emerald and wait did you say us?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes I did, now why don't you introduce yourself properly." Eggman said.

"OK I will be having the introductions that will be blinding these fink rat's by the grandness of it." Another voice said, one that Mario and friends knew it was...

"Fawful!" Mario, Luigi, and Peach yelled out.

"Who's Fawful?" Sonic asked.

"He's-a kinda like Eggman only more insane." Mario explained.

"I am not having the insanity I am having the mind of brilliance that the like's of you fink rat's would never be able to comprehend with your brains of smallness compared to the brains of the great Fawful and the Man of Egg's." Fawful said riding on his hover disc (from Bowser's Inside Story).

"Uhm, it's Eggman." Eggman said.

"That is being what I was saying." Fawful said.

"I don't care about how smart you are I want to know what you just called us!?" Shadow yelled at Fawful angrily, as all the Möbians were looking quite angry at Fawful.

"What, fink rat's?" Fawful asked.

"Yes! We're not rat's were hedgehogs, hedgehogs." Sonic proclaimed.

"Ahem." Said Tail's, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Pieces, and Jay said glaring at Sonic.

"Eh, more a less." Sonic said sweat dropping.

"I am not caring what you are to the great Fawful you are all fink rat's to me." Fawful said.

"If you call us that one more time..." Shadow said furiously and starring daggers at him.

"Or what, what could a bunch of fink rat's like you possibly do to the great Fawful, Man of Egg's do it now." Fawful said.

"Eggman, it's Eggman." He said pressing a button on the Egg Mobile just then a swarm of Badniks and Mech-Fawfuls flew in.

"Robot's, ATTACK! And bring me the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman yelled. Then the robot's began to converge on our heroes.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU!" Shadow yelled as he punched the nearest Badnik in the head thus effectively destroying it.

"Bet I can destroy more robot's then you fish face." Snow challenged Pisces.

"Your on snow cone." Pisces said. As they and the rest of our heroes processed to destroy the robot's and in less than five minutes all the robot's had been successfully destroyed.

"Ha, I won in your face fishy boy." Snow said victoriously.

"Yeah yeah whatever snow for brain's." Pisces grumbled disappointed.

"Heh, what're gonna do now you're toys are all broken and you got nothing left to protect you so give up." Knuckles said confidant that he was right about that.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you but as always I have a trick up my sleeve now presenting our latest creation." Eggman said pressing another button on the Egg Mobile as there was a loud rumble as the aforementioned creation advanced closer and closer until it had arrived in front of our heroes and it turned out to be a giant worm like robot.

"Introducing our latest creation the Egg Worm." Eggman said.

"Gha ha ha ha. How could you start the party without the king of awesome?" Came a deep voice asked and it was revealed to be Bowser.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well I was on my way to get Peach and have my revenge but then I saw him." He said pointing at Fawful. "I hate you all but I hate him more, plus if they beat you and they take over the world then I have nothing to do and nothing left for me to conquer." He explained further.

"Ah, I now have the fink rat mustaches of red and green and the king of Koopa's here for the revenge that is mine is giving me the chortles." Fawful laughed happily.

"Yes there all here and once we destroy them we'll look for the Chaos Emerald's and once we find them all we'll take over the world, but in order for that to happen you all must be out of the picture so Egg Worm destroy them all now." Eggman said meanwhile unbeknownst to everyone there they were being watched by two beings in the shadows.

"Do you think its time we begin our plan now?" The first one said.

"Yes the time is nigh we'll make our move now while their distracted by that pitiful machine." The second one said.

"Wait a minute I have a better idea follow my lead..." The first one said as it disappeared.

"Well don't just stand there ATTACK!" Eggman yelled at the robot But before the robot could move it was destroyed by a dark energy blast.

"No, not another one of my creation's destroyed."

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, is that truly the best machine you two can create then I'm very disappointed in you two." A voice said that sent chill's up Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser spines, for it was a voice they had hoped that they'd never have to hear agian, that voice was the most evil thing they'd ever heard, it belonged to the one being in the entire world that they thought was dead, it belonged to none other than Dimentio. "Truly it was pathetic if it couldn't stand against one of my magic blasts then the heroes would've been able to destroy it immediately with ease, like a window that has been through a rock throwing contest." Dimentio said hovering right in front of Eggman.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Oh my you mean to tell me that in all this time Mario never told you about me?" Dimentio asked looking down at our heroes (and Bowser) and noticed the sheer terror on the Mario Bros, Peach, and Bowser's face's causing him to snicker to himself. "Oh well since they didn't I suppose it's up to me to enlighten you, I am the master of dimensions... The pleaser of crowd's... I am Dimentio." Dimentio said introducing himself.

"Who the hell is this clown?" Snow asked.

"That's Dimentio, undoubtedly our most dangerous enemy he wanted to destroy all the dimensions and recreate them in his own sick twisted image." Mario explained.

"It was going to be my grand victory if not for your meddling." Dimentio said pointing at Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser.

"How are you still alive, the last we time we saw you you blew yourself up?" Peach asked.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm glad you asked that because it's all thanks to the blue pincushion and his friends." Dimentio said pointing at Sonic.

"What're you talking about we've never seen you before in our lives." Sonic said.

"Ah yes, but it is because of the battle you partook in four years ago." Dimentio explained.

"What the hell are you rambling on about now?" Shadow asked.

"On right I forgot you all had forgotten about that, here allow me to help you remember." Dimentio said snapping his fingers in doing so showing them the event's of Sonic 06 even showing Snow, Pisces, Jay, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Eggman, and Fawful what all had transpired.

"On my god I died." Sonic said electing a snicker from Eggman and Fawful and a full blown maniacal laugh from Dimentio.

"But what does our fight with Solaris have to do with you?" Silver asked.

"I'm glad you asked that because it not only helped me escape deaths hand's when I teleported out of my fight with the Mario Bros. And company it also provided me with the ideal partner." Dimentio explained.

"None of what your saying makes any sense." Tails said.

"Oh must I spell everything out for you he was the one who lied to you to kill Sonic (pointing at Silver and Blaze), he copied your shadow (pointing at Shadow), and he was the only one out of every villian, robot, creature, etc. To ever kill you (pointing at Sonic) my partner is none other than... Mephiles the Dark you fools." Dimentio said and right on cue Mephiles in his Shadow form appeared right beside of Dimentio. And it was Sonic and friends turn to have a horrific look on their faces Mephiles seeing this caused him to do his bone chilling laugh that even scared Eggman a little.

"Y... You but this is impossible how are you here and for that matter how do you exist?" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver asked at the same time.

"Oh yes it's because of them." Mephiles said pointing at the Mario Bros., Peach, and Bowser.

"What did we-a do we never saw you." Mario said.

"Allow me to explain, when Sonic and friends fought Solaris in their universe at the same time in our universe you all fought me and when we were beaten I used my magic to teleport to my Dimension." Dimentio said.

"And I used my time travel abilities to escape in another time but the battles caused a rip in the space-time continuum sending me to Dimentio's Dimension." Mephiles said.

"And it was then we decided that we would team up and destroy all of our enemies." Dimentio finished the explanation.

"Yes yes, that's all interesting but why did you destroy our machine!?" Eggman yelled out.

"It's simple we wish to help you in your goals." Mephiles said.

"Oh really and how are you going to be having the helpfulness to us?" Fawful asked.

"Simple like this." Dimentio said snapping his fingers and causing everyone but Eggman, Fawful, Mephiles, and himself away. There I now have teleported them all across the world in small groups near where the Chaos Emerald's are so that when they find them and meet up with them we'll take them and when they're at their weakest we obliterate them thus insures victory for us." Dimentio said.

"Why that's a brilliant idea come we must get ready for that moment." Eggman said flying back to Fawful's lab with Fawful flying right beside him leaving Dimentio and Mephiles behind at a few feet behind them.

"I can't believe they believe that they think we're going to help them in their pathetic goals when the time comes to take the Chaos Emerald's we're going to use them for our own goal." Mephiles said.

"Yes it will be like taking candy from a baby." Dimentio said.

"Soon all the dimensions will be our's to rule." Mephiles said as they caught up with Eggman and Fawful to start their plans.

Eli: Oh yeah, this story's coming along nicely. What challenges await our heroes, what kind of things are Eggman and Fawful going to build next, and will Dimentio and Mephiles be successful in their plans? Stay tuned to find out the answers to all this questions and more in the next chapter of Reality Shattered but until then please R&amp;R.

Snow and Pisces out PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Eli: Hey guy's it's me again with another chapter so let the fun begin.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.**

**Chapter Three Flashbacks**

**We last left off our heroes had been teleported all across the mushroom kingdom we now go to see Snow's group consisting of himself, Pisces and Jay... Falling from the sky.**

**"Good thing I'm a blue Jay." Jay said as he started flying down to the ground. Snow quickly acted by blasting snow on the ground cushioning his fall.**

**"Hmm, I wonder if Pisces will make a pond or something?" Snow asked though his question was answered quickly as Pisces fell in the ground leaving a lovely Pisces shaped hole in the ground where he fell. "I guess not." Snow said as he and Jay sweatdropped, Pisces slowly crawled up from the hole.**

**"It's official, I hate my life." Pisces said.**

**"Well now that we're safe (notices Pisces glaring at him) more or less, we need to figure out where we are." Snow said.**

**"Oh i'll tell you where we are, WE'RE MOTHERFUCKING LOST!" Pisces yelled. "IT'S THE STORY OF MY LIFE ONE MOMENT I'M FIGHTING EGGMAN THE NEXT IM BEING CHASED BY A HUNGRY BLAZE, GET SUCKED IN THIS WORLD, TWO EVIL SCIENTISTS TEAM UP TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AND IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH TWO OTHER VILLIANS FROM THE PAST COME TO HELP EGGMAN AND FAWFUL WITH THERE PLANS AND ONE OF THEM DESIDES " THINK YOU'RE DAYS GOING TO GET BETTER BUDDY WELL TO BAD." AND TELEAPORTS US TO WHO KNOWS WHERE AND THEN I COME FALLING AND SLAM INTO THE GROUND LIKE A METEOR!" Pisces continued to yell and by this point Snow had had enough of it and slapped him in the face. **

**"Alright that's enough, now is not the time to start freaking out now is the time we start looking around for the other's." Snow said.**

**"*sigh* Thanks I needed that." Pisces said calming down.**

**"Wow that was amazing, you two must really be best friends." Jay said.**

**"Heh, yeah well it wasn't always like this, right fish face?" Snow asked.**

**"Right snow cone, believe it or not when we first met we fought." Pisces said.**

**"What really? I want to hear it." Jay said.**

**"Well we're obviously going to be walking around alot so why not we have the time." Snow said**

**"Awesome, time for a flashback." Pisces said as they started to walk.**

**"Well it all started a while back..." Snow said explaing the Artificial Chaos incident that ruined their lives and what they promised to their family (in Snow's case) and themselves. The scene transitions to Snow walking on a Beach and stopped to look at the sunset.**

**"Wow we never had a sunset like this at home." Snow said gazing at the sunset. "*sigh* Home, it's all gone I have nothing left." Snow said sadly as tears began to form. But I can't give up." He said as he stopped crying. "I promised my parents that I'd find that blue hedgehog and find my sister and I will keep my word." Snow said determined but just then a portal opened up and sucked him in transporting him to a city that was burning down and what had caused it made him angry it was the artificial chaos.**

**"No not another civilization in ruins left by that damned Eggman, I just pray to Chaos that there were survivors." Snow said and his statement was quickly answered as a blast of water came straight towards him.**

**"You, are you with that Fatman who did this!?" A anthromophic bull shark demanded as he walked to him.**

**"No I'm not." Snow said.**

**"Then who are you?" The shark asked.**

**"I'm Snow the hedgehog, and you?" Snow asked.**

**"I'm Pisces the bull shark, and how do I know you're not lying to me?" Pisces asked him.**

**"Because my home and family were destroyed by the same person who did this to your city." Snow said.**

**"I don't believe you, you dirty rat so leave now or sufer the consequences." Pisces said. And then Snow began to have a look of pure rage on his face.**

**"I'm not a rat I'm a hedgehog got it!" Snow yelled at him.**

**"Heh... Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it you stupid, filthy, weak rat?" Pisces asked as his question was answered fast by Snow punching him in the jaw sending him in the air and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him as soon as he landed back on the ground ( which was hard) then Snow decided to stop.**

**"Had enough?" Snow asked mockingly.**

**"Hmm... Not bad but my turn." Pisces said as he charged full force at him and proceeded to repeatedly punch and kick him and finished with a swift punch in the gut causing him to stumble a little then it was Pisces turn to give him a break.**

**"Had enough?" He asked in the same mock tone as Snow did.**

**"Hmm, your pretty good I didn't want to hurt you but now that I know you're strong enough to take and give good hits it's time I got serious." Snow said as he formed a ice sword and started to run towards him.**

**"Oh so I guess it's a sword fight now fine with me." Pisces said forming a water sword and charged at Snow and when they finally got to each other they started the sword duel as far as power was concerned they were equal none of them backing down no one had an advantage over the other it lasted for over thirty minutes until finally their swords broke.**

**"*huff* You're good but it's time to end this." Snow said as he charged at him with what energy he had left for a final punch.**

**"Agreed." Pisces said as he did the same as Snow and when the punches collided with each other it caused a huge explosion leaving them dusty, bruised, and exhausted but still conscious. "Wow not bad for someone dumb enough to work for that fatass Doctor Eggman." Pisces said.**

**"I told you I don't work for him, he destroyed everything I cared about." Snow said and it was then that Pisces noticed the look of determination in his eyes.**

**"I believe you." Pisces said.**

**"What finally convinced you?" Snow asked.**

**"That look in your eye it's the look of determination the same look as me after what all had happened." Pisces said.**

**"I'm glad you finally believe me." Snow said grinning.**

**"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to you?" Pisces asked and Snow told him everything. "Wow that's deep man, well I wish you the best of luck." Pisces said.**

**"Wait, what are you going to do?" Snow asked.**

**"Hmm, I don't know, unlike you I don't have any family to go to or any to look for *sigh* I guess I'll just go back and curl under a rock and continue my miserable existence." Pisces said sadly and it was at that moment Snow had made up his mind.**

**"Would you like to come with me?" Snow asked him.**

**"You would let me come with you?" Pisces asked him.**

**"Of course you and I have lost everything thanks to Eggman and you have no one so why not."**

**"OK, I will thank you. Pisces said.**

**"No problem." Snow as he and Pisces highfived each other.**

**"And that moment on we've been best friends forever." Snow said finishing the story.**

**"Wow *sniff* that was beautiful." Jay said with a couple of tears in his eye's**

**"Yeah, we get that every time we tell that story to someone." Snow said.**

**"Ugh, we still don't know where the hell we are." Pisces complained which was immediately answered with a slap on the head by Snow.**

**"What did I say earlier fish face, this is not the time to complain now is the time to find the other's honestly why can't you be more like Sonic." Snow said.**

**"Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious blizzard for brains." Pisces said angrily.**

**"Guy's before you two start arguing why don't you tell me how you two met Sonic and friends." Jay said.**

**"Sure thing buddy... We had been together for a month or so looking for Möbius and then one day..." Snow said beginning another story the scene shifts to a field where we see Snow and Pisces walking.**

**"We've been at this for a month now I'm starting to believe that this is impossible." Pisces said.**

**"Nonsense my fishy friend all you have to do is have the right attitude and anything is possible." Snow said optimistically just then a portal similar to the one that brought Snow and Pisces together appeared and sucked them transporting them to another field with a lot of green hills.**

**"Ah, where are we now?" Pisces asked.**

**"I don't know..." Snow said as he was interrupted by a blue blur and a black blur racing past them and after a few more feet the blurs were revealed to be a blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog racing to a two tailed fox the blue hedgehog got there first and after a second later the black hedgehog stopped right behind the blue hedgehog.**

**"Heh, I win again shads." The blue hedgehog said.**

**"Hmph, whatever faker and I told you a thousands of times not to call me shads it's Shadow the ultimate lifeform to the likes of you." Shadow said to the blue hedgehog.**

**"Your just jealous that I'm the fastest thing alive." The blue hedgehog said giving Shadow a smirk and a thumbs up.**

**"Great job on another win Sonic." The two tailed fox said walking up to him.**

**"Thanks Tail's." Sonic said.**

**"Let's go ask those guys." Pisces siad.**

**"Wait a minute that could be who we're looking for." Snow said pointing at Sonic.**

**"So, what do you want to do?" Pisces asked.**

**"Simple we ask him if he is who we're looking for then we tell him everything and hope for the best and if not we'll apologize for the inconvenience and continue to search." Snow said as he and Pisces walked up to Sonic.**

**"Excuse us but by any chance are you Sonic the hedgehog?" Snow asked Sonic.**

**"Yeah the one and only, who's asking?" Sonic asked.**

**"I'm Snow the hedgehog and he's Pisces the bull shark." Snow said introducing themselves to Sonic.**

**"Cool but why were you looking for me?" Sonic asked.**

**"Well it's a long story you see..." Snow said explaning everything that had happened to them.**

**"Wow I'm so sorry for your losses." Sonic said.**

**"Yeah but on the bright side I finally found you cuz." Snow said with a happiness in his voice.**

**"Hmph, yeah yeah how touching but what happens now that we found him?" Pisces asked.**

**"Well you can always join us in our adventures w could use the help." Tail's said.**

**"Sounds great, what do you think Pisces?" Snow asked.**

**"Well I don't have any thing else to do so why not." Pisces said.**

**"Then it's settled welcome to the group you guys." Sonic said.**

**"Hmph, just keep our of my way." Shadow said.**

**"Man shads, lighten up." Sonic said.**

**"Don't tell me what to do faker, and I told you don't call me shads." Shadow said glaring at Sonic.**

**"Yeah yeah whatever you say shads." Sonic said smirking and earning a angrier glare from Shadow. "Come on guys I'll show you the rest of the gang." He said as they all started to walk towards wherever Sonic was going till finally arriving at a cottage where a whole group of people were apparently waiting for them.**

**"Well there you guy's are took you all long enough to get here." A red echidna said.**

**"Calm down knuckie, your always so mad." A white bat said smirking while the red echidna was glaring at her.**

**"Hey Sonic who are those two with you?" The red echidna asked finally noticing Snow and Pisces.**

**"I'm glad you asked Knuckles, this is Snow and Pisces." Sonic said as he explained what all had happened to them. "And so their going to be a great addition to our group what do you guys think?" Sonic asked.**

**"Oh that's the saddest thing I've ever heard, of course they can." A pink hedgehog said and everyone else agreed with her.**

**"Great, now for introductions." Sonic said.**

**"I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog said.**

**"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." The red echidna said.**

**"I'm Rouge the bat." The white bat said.**

**"Good, now with introductions out of the way let the fun start." Sonic said as everyone as started talking to each other all of them except for Shadow who was standing in the corner arm's crossed.**

**"And ever since we've all been good friends and been on a lot of adventures together and during one of them we met Silver and Blaze (Jay turns pale when he says her name) and we became good friends with them to." Snow said finishing his story.**

**"Wow that's amazing." Jay said and just then they reached a jungle.**

**"What do you guy's think, do we go through it?" Snow asked.**

**"Yeah." Pisces and Jay said.**

**"Alright let's go." Snow said as they entered the jungle unaware of what awaited them.**

**Eli: Wow I hoped you all enjoyed it but I would like to apologize this was a sort of filler chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better so please don't hate me for this but until next chapter Snow and Pisces out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own anything but my OC'S. And sorry for another late update I promise that I'll update more often and sooner. But enough of my ranting it's time for what you came so let the chapter begin... NOW!

Chapter Four Grouping Out

We last left off with Snow, Pisces, and Jay walking into a jungle.

"Great we're lost." Pisces said.

"No we're not I'm sure we'll find the way out eventually." Snow said optimistically.

"Ugh, and with the optimism it's so annoying." Pisces said.

"I like it, it's good to have a good outlook in any situation." Jay said.

"See, Jay like's it." Snow said.

"I still say it's still irritating." Pisces said.

"And what's the alternative, being a hard ass likely you?" Snow asked smugly earning a glare from Pisces.

"I am not a hard ass." Pisces said.

"Then prove it, try and have a good outlook on the situation." Snow said.

"Fine... Uh, nice tree's." Pisces said looking at all the tree's.

"See was that so hard?" Snow asked.

"Yes." Pisces said.

"Anyway changing the subject, I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Jay asked.

With Sonic we go to see him with Tail's and Knuckles at a mountain like area

"Ugh, where are we now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Dimentio could've teleported us anywhere in this dimension." Tail's said.

"Oh when I get my hands on them, POW right in the face." Knuckles said Sonic and Tail's sweatdropped at there friend outburst.

"Okay... So do you think that every one else is okay?" Tail's asked.

"Of course they are their all pretty tough they can handle themselves." Sonic said with confidence.

"But I wonder where the other's are right now?" Knuckles asked himself.

With Amy we go to see her and Peach in a desert area.

"Ugh, where are we?" Amy asked looking around. "And where is my precious Sonikku!?" She continued panicking.

"Oh, we're in the Sarasaland my sister rules here I have no doubt that she'll help us come on I know the way to get to the castle." Peach said and she and Amy started their way to the castle. "I hope Mario is okay wherever he is." She said worried about him.

With Mario we go to see him and Luigi in a dark forest that Luigi knew all to well it was none other than...

"BOO WOOD'S!?" Luigi screamed in horror as he knew all to well what all had happened in these woods and the event's of Luigi's Mansion.

"Calm down bro, it's okay the sun is out and there are no Boos as far as the eye can see." Mario said calming down his brother.

"Hey, you're right." Luigi said calming down a little.

"We're near Prof. E. Gadd's aren't we?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luigi asked.

"Because he-a might be able to help us find the other's and find those Chaos Emerald's before the bad guys do." Mario said.

"Great plan bro." Luigi said.

"Well then what're we waiting for, let's-a go." Mario said.

"Okie dokie." Luigi said as they started their journey to the Prof's lab." Hey-a Mario, where do you think the other's are? " Luigi asked.

"I-a don't know but where ever they are I hope their safe." Mario said.

With Silver and Blaze we go to see them in a garden like area.

"Ugh, agian with the transporting to who knows where, I'll tell you Blaze it's as I always say it's no use." Silver said complaining which lasted only for a minute before Blaze had enough of it and backhanded him across the head.

"Quit your whining and man up Silver." Blaze said sternly.

"Thanks I needed that, but where are we?" Silver asked.

"Who knows but it's not wise to stay here we need to leave." Blaze said.

"Right we need to find the... What's that?" Silver asked walking towards a floating brick with a question mark on it he hit it and a gold coin came out of it. He hit it again and another gold coin came out of it and then he began to hit it repeatedly so more gold coins came out of it meanwhile Blaze was standing waiting for Silver to finish hitting the brick.

"I wonder how the other's are doing?" Blaze thought to herself.

With Shadow, Rouge, and Bowser we go to see them in a cave.

"Great, just great and just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse now we're lost in a cave." Shadow said aggravated by the turn of events that have happened.

"Oh come on it's not that bad here." Rouge said with stars in her eyes.

"*hmph* you only say that because your a bat." Shadow said.

"Hey this is the underground path to my castle I know the way out follow me if you want out of here." Bowser said.

"And why should we trust you?" Shadow asked.

"Because we all have a bone to pick with Dimentio and the hedgehog who looks like you, not to mention those nerds Eggman and Fawful now come on." Bowser said heading off and Shadow and Rouge both exchanged looks at each other and nodded and followed.

"I wonder what there planning?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is we're going to stop it." Shadow said continuing following Bowser.

With Eggman, Fawful, Mephiles, and Dimentio we go to see them in their secret laboratory.

"Well done Dimentio and Mephiles on transporting those heroes to fin all the Chaos Emerald's and in the process weakening them so that we can destroy them all at once is a stroke of genius." Eggman said.

"I am having the agreement it is being the plan that will be the bread of Fawful's sandwich of fury." Fawful said.

"Oh it was nothing, like a artist trying to paint a white cow in a blizzard." Dimentio said nonchalantly.

"Indeed but to further our plans we should build some more robot's to further weaken them." Mephiles said.

"Once agian another great idea, we'll start building right now." Eggman said as he and Fawful started building the robot's.

"Great and while you do that me and Mephiles have a errand to run so I bid you ciao for now." Dimentio said as he and Mephiles teleported out of the lab and into dimensionn D where there was a man in a white cloak and a white top hat in chains.

"So Blumiere how are you enjoying dimension D?" Dimentio asked.

"Terrible." Blumiere said angrily.

"Good, but don't be so sad soon you'll be dead just like all the other heroes." Mephiles said.

"You won't get away with this!" Blumiere yelled and then Dimentio came towards him.

"Why my dear count I'm afraid we already have, all the pieces are falling in place so be happy that you get to live long enough to see our grand triumph." Dimentio said.

"Dimentio we must return to the lab now." Mephiles said.

"Oh well I always enjoy our visits, like a family member going to see another family member only for the first one to regret it so until next time I bid a grand ciao." Dimentio said then he and Mephiles teleported back to the lab.

Back with Snow, Pisces, And Jay we go to see them still trying to find a way out of the jungle.

"We've been walking for hour's and still no way out." Pisces said.

"Not exactly, look." Jay said pointing at a clearing.

"Yes finally a way out of this damned jungle." Pisces said running towards it with Snow and Jay flowing close behind and when they got there a portal opened up and came two hedgehog's fell in the middle of the clearing one was a tiel blue hedgehog wearing a light brown snow jacket with fluff on the hood. Her two top quills were spiked up while she let her bottem ones hang over her shoulders. She wore a white undershirt with tight black leggings, she had winter snowboots with fluff on them. She had bangs on her forehead as well. And the other was a vilot hedgehog.

"Ugh, Zarex you and your hothead!" The girl hedgehog said standing up.

"Hey back off. At least we saved lives." Zarex said getting up.

"True, but where are we now?" The girl hedgehog asked and when Snow got a good look at her he instantly knew who she was.

"Sis?" Snow asked and when she turned around and saw Snow running towards her and got her in a hug.

End chapter four

Sorry for leaving it there but consider this as more of a reason to stick around also the last bit of this chapter couldn't have been what it is without the assistance of my incredibly talented cowriter and his amazing story Fire and Ice which I would highly recommend you to read to understand the next few chapters. But enough about that, will our heroes find the Chaos Emerald's? What kind of robot's will Eggman and Fawful make? What plans do Mephiles and Dimentio have? And will Snow and Shia have a happy ending? Find out next time on Reality Shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy's it's me bringing a new chapter so without further interruptions let the chapter begin now

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR OC'S.

Chapter Five Reuniting Family Part One

We last left off with Snow hugging Shia.

"Oh sis, I thought I'd never be able to find you again." Snow said still hugging her and with tears in his eyes.

"Snow is that you, wait just a minute how do you know that I'm your sister?" Shia asked.

"Mom and dad told me that you were my sister before they were..." Snow said.

"Before what?" Shia asked.

"*sigh* Before they were killed." Snow said with newer tears in eye's.

"W... What?" Shia said starting to tear up.

"They're dead, along with the rest of the village." Snow said crying.

"Then that means Master Zack failed to protect the village and he's dead." Shia said as she started to cry.

"It was their last wish before they died that I find you, and now I have." Snow said letting her go.

"Not to ruin the family reunion or anything but we're still lost. Jay said.

"Oh right, Pisces any ideas on what to do now?" Snow asked and he got no response he looked at him that see him at Shia.

"(Wow she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.) Pisces thought to himself.

"Hey fishface are you listening to me?" Snow asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Pisces asked.

"I asked do you have any ideas on what to do now." Snow said.

"Oh, well it looks like the sun's about to set I say we camp out here and start fresh tomorrow." Pisces said.

"Good plan we all should get some rest." Snow said and unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a small robot.

_,_

With Eggman, Fawful, Mephiles, and Dimentio we go to see them in they're secret laboratory to see a furious Eggman.

"WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS NOT ONLY DID ONE OF THOSE HEDGEHOG'S SURVIVE BUT NOW THERE'S THREE OF THEM!" Eggman yelled out in pure rage.

"I am not understanding, why is the Man of Egg's having so much fury that it rivals the great Fawful?" Fawful asked.

"Allow me to explain you see me and the good doctor teamed up once before it was a few years ago Eggman here was at his limit about hedgehog's so being the evil being that I am I decided to help him out so I told him about a village full of hedgehog's called Engard I led him to it and he laid waste to the people and utterly destroyed village leaving nothing but destruction and death behind and as a bonus I also told him of another race that would make an excellent power supply that was a place called Hydronia so he took the citizens of that village and used them to power his inventions, my guess is that all of them are lifeless husk's by now but apparently there's some survivors of each village left." Mephiles explained.

"AND NOW IT WOULD APPEAR THAT SOMEHOW THOSE TWO RODENTS HAVE COME HERE AND WILL MOST LIKELY HELP THEM FIND THE CHAOS EMERALD'S WHICH WE MAY NOT HAVE THE ROBOT'S TO FIGHT THEM AND THE REST OF THOSE FILTHY GOOD FOR NOTHING WORM'S!" Eggman yelled still angry.

"Then the answer is simple, like a child's game." Dimentio said.

"And that would be what exactly?" Fawful asked.

"If they can get assistance than so can we." Dimentio said.

"Would you care to elaborate on that some more?" Eggman asked calming down.

"I mean that we can get help in our goals." Dimentio explained.

"I am having Midbus, whose fists bring fury that all enemies that are standing in the way of the great Fawful but unfortunately he is being frozen in the castle of Peach." Fawful said.

"Well nothing to the master of dimensions." Dimentio said snapping his fingers and then a portal opened and then Midbus appeared still frozen.

"Is that being Midbus?" Fawful asked.

"Yes it is now then I would suggest you unfreeze our friend here so we can move forward with our plans." Dimentio said and Fawful agreed with him and he pulled out a ray gun and shot Midbus and unfroze him.

"Wha, where am I?" Midbus asked.

"You are being in our secret laboratory." Fawful said.

"Lord Fawful, was our plan a success?" Midbus asked since he was frozen so he didn't know how Fawful's plan turned out.

"*sigh* No it didn't the fink rat mustaches of red and green and the king of koopa's were having the stopping of the plan of greatness that would give the great Fawful chortles of victory, but it is being alright for we are having a new plan of greatness and we are needing your assistance." Fawful said.

"Great now that story time's over can we move forward with the next phase of our plan?" Mephiles asked.

"Dimentio can you bring someone in Möbius here?" Eggman asked.

"But of course I'm not the master of dimensions for nothing." Dimentio said.

"Excellent because there's someone who I had my eye on for a while, from a file I hacked into G.U.N. there is a inmate named Specter who I believe would be a excellent addition to the team." Eggman explained.

"Alright let's do this." Dimentio said snapping his fingers the came a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"What, where am I?" The figure said removing the hood revealing him to be a albino Möbian RattleSnake.

"You are in another dimension and I don't believe we've met and you are?" Dimentio asked.

"The name's Specter and who are you all?" Specter asked.

"I am Doctor Eggman, the most cunning scientific genius in the world." Eggman said causing Specter to sweatdropped.

"I am being the great Fawful and I have fury, and this is being Midbus." Fawful said pointing at Midbus.

"I am Mephiles the dark." Mephiles said.

"And I am Dimentio the master of dimensions." Dimentio said.

"All well and good but why am I here?" Specter asked.

"Because we have need for you, you see here's the situation..." Eggman explained what all had happened. "And we need your help to further weaken them so when they find the Chaos Emerald's we can annihilate them with ease, so what do you say?" he asked.

"So not only do I get my revenge on those miserable rodents for putting me in jail but I get to take over the world count me in." Specter said.

"Excellent because we need you to start right now but before you do we want to upgrade you." Eggman said.

"Okay, in what way." Specter asked.

"We're going to give you a mechanical suit of armor that will not only give you leg's but will increase your power significantly."

"Alright, let's do it." Specter said.

"Great now follow me so we can get you suited up for battle." Eggman said as he, Fawful, Midbus, and Specter went to a different part of the lab so they could get started on the suit leaving Mephiles and Dimentio by themselves.

"Hmm, I'm quite surprised that there were more survivors it certainly changes our plan a little, like a squirrel running infrount of a car." Dimentio said.

"It doesn't matter sooner will have the Chaos Emerald's and then all the dimensions will be your's." Mephiles said.

End chapter five

And another chapter done I hope you all liked it. Will Specter get his revenge? Will Mephiles and Dimentio get the Chaos Emerald's, and will Pisces act on his feelings? Find out in the next chapter. So as always please R&amp;R.

SNOW AND PISCES OUT PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Eli: Hey it's me bringing the next part of the story and I hope you all like it so let's get to it chapter start... NOW.

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR OC'S.

Chapter Six Reuniting Family Part Two

We last left off with Snow, Pisces, Jay, Shia, and Zarex camping out.

"So why don't you tell us how you got here?" Snow asked.

"Well me and Zarex went on one of Eggman's ships and freed the prisoners on the ship and when we went to destroy the ship a robot activated a dimensional implosion and it sent us here." Shia explained.

"Well that's better than us, we were fighting Eggman and he fired a laser at us and Jay fired a sonic screech and teleported us and aour friends here." Snow said.

"So you mean you guy's don't live here." Zarex said getting some sticks and started a fire to keep them warm.

"No, after our village was destroyed I went traveling to find a blue hedgehog that our parents told me to find along the way I met Pisces here and we finally found the blue hedgehog whose name is Sonic the hedgehog and we met the rest of his friends we went on a few adventures made a few enemies most recently we were on a mission to stop Eggman met Jay and got teleported to this dimension and made a few more friends and then we got separated from the rest of the group by a villain called Dimentio and then we met you two and here we are." Snow explained the whole thing briefly.

"Wow that sounds cool." Zarex said.

"Yeah I guess it is and now we're trying to find our friends, find the Chaos Emerald's,stop the bad guys, and get home." Pisces said.

"What are the Chaos Emerald's?" Shia asked.

"There powerful items tht can power you up and there there the reason why we were teleported to this dimension." Snow said.

"They sound dangerous if they fell in the wrong hands." Shia said.

"And that's why we need to before the bad guys do." Snow said.

"Well it's getting late and we need to be ready for anything, so I suggest we hit the hay." Jay said.

"You're right, good night every one." Pisces said as he was getting ready to go to sleep then the rest of the group followed suit, all the while they had no idea that they're still being watched by the same small robot from before.

With the bad guys we go to see Eggman and Fawful finishing Specter's suit.

"And done." Eggman said and Specter went to where Eggman and Fawful were standing. "Here you are completed and ready for battle." He said handing the suit which was solid black with a few glowing red streaks along the arms and legs then put it on and when he did he put his arms in the arm part of the suit as if it were a glove then he used part of his long body to use it as a base so that he could use the legs comfortably and the he put the rest of his tail out of the suit so he could use it properly.

"Hmm, so this is what it's like to have legs." Specter said as was testing the movements of the suit.

"Well, how are you liking it?" Fawful asked holding up a mirror, and Specter walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Absolutely perfect." Specter said to himself.

"What did you say?" Eggman asked.

"I said it looks good." Specter lied.

"Oh, well then I should tell you the suits features." Eggman said. "It will not only boost your strength, speed, agility, and your magic to, it also comes equipped with rocket boots that will allow you to fly, and at the tip of your tail we equipped a machine gun with one hundred rounds of ammunition." Eggman explained.

"Excellent now when do I get to test the suit out?" Specter asked.

"Immediately, we need you to eliminate a few pesky rodents that may endanger our plan's." Eggman said.

"Just show me who you want eliminated." Specter said.

"These are the targets." Eggman said pointing at a screen that showed Snow, Pisces, Shia, Jay, and Zarex sleeping.

"It will be my pleasure, doctor." Specter said grabbing his cloak and putting it on which covered him great so that all you could see were his red eye's and then he flew off to where Snow, and the rest of the group were sleeping.

With Snow, Pisces, Shia, Jay, and Zarex we go to see them sleeping except for Snow who had a lot on his mind.

"(Wow I can't believe I finally found her)". Snow thought to himself, meanwhile unbeknownst to him and the rest of the group their being watched by two red eye's in the neighboring jungle.

"(Hmm, it would appear that one of them is awake, I need to draw him away from the other's so I can eliminate them easily.)" Specter thought to himself then he snapped a few sticks to get Snow's attention and it worked.

"What the heck is that noise?" Snow whispered to himself getting up to look for the cause of the noise and woke Shia up and noticed Snow going into the jungle and he walked until he got into a clearing in the jungle a good distance from everybody else. "I swear I heard something." He said.

"Well you must be hearing things." Shia said walking in front of him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just I heard something in the jungle and I went to check it out." Snow said

"It's ok I wasn't sleeping well anyway." Shia said

"Oh well I don't see anything, let's get back with the other's." Snow said.

"Yeah let's... LOOK OUT!" Shia said pushing Snow out of the way of an incoming energy blast.

"Damn it I missed." Specter said stepping out of the bush he was hiding in still in his cloak.

"Thanks for the save sis, now then who are you?" Snow asked pointing at the cloaked figure.

"Oh you should remember me you impudent worm considering it was you and your meddlesome friends that put me in jail nine months ago." Specter said removing his cloak and revealing him in his mechanical suit.

"Specter, I thought you were in jail." Snow said.

"And I still would be in jail if not for Eggman needing my help destroying your friends." Specter said.

"Who's this joker?" Shia asked.

"His name's Specter and he's a villain who wants to take over the world by any means necessary." Snow said.

"And I will and do you know why?" Specter asked.

"No, why?" Snow asked.

"Because not only am I the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, but I'm also the perfect being." Specter said with a hint of insanity in his voice.

"Wow, jail didn't do anything for your sanity did it." Snow said mocking him causing him to twitch in anger.

"How dare you question my sanity, you miserable worm." Specter said in sheer anger.

"Wow touched a nerve huh, anyway what do you want?" Snow asked.

"I already told I'm here because Eggman needed help destroying you so he called on me do it, he even gave me this mechanical suit to increase my power." Specter said.

"But he couldn't do anything for your sanity could he?" Snow mocked causing Specter to snap.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT IT'S TIME TO DIE YOU MISERABLE INSECTS!" Specter yelled firing another energy blast at Snow who dodged it.

"Wow your aim is terrible." Snow taunted causing Specter to get more furious.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Specter yelled firing a multitude of blasts all of them missing or Snow dodging them.

"Oh, what's the matter, is the most perfect being having trouble hitting a insect?" Snow asked continuing to mock him.

"I'LL SILENCE THAT IMPUDENT MOUTH FOREVER!" Specter said continuing the multitude of blasts.

"(I can't dodge these attacks forever I need help taking this creep down.)" Snow thought. "Shia I need you to get the other's and bring them here now." He said.

"Can do." Shia said going to get the other's.

"Ah, if there's anything I love it's a moving target." Specter said now focusing his attention on Shia preparing a blast aimed at Shia but before he could shoot it Snow kicked him in the side of his head causing him to miss. "Damn it your nothing but a pest." He said and Shia left.

"Well if I'm such a pest then it should be no problem killing me." Snow said.

"It won't be an issue dealing with the likes of you." Specter said forming a sword of dark energy and charging at Snow.

"Well let's do it." Snow said forming a sword of ice and then he charged at Specter and the two entered a duel and at first no one had a advantage but as the duel went on Specter was slowly gaining the upper hand due to his mechanical suit.

"Not so smug now are you?" Specter asked.

"Ugh, your pretty good." Snow said straining to keep the sword from striking him.

"Then you haven't seen anything yet, worm." Specter said as his sword disappeared in a mist causing Snow to not be able to see and when the mist cleared Specter was in front of Snow. "Get ready for this you lowly insect, DARKNESS BARRAGE!" Specter said launching a flurry of blasts each one hitting him dead on and at the end of the attack Snow then fell down to the ground exhausted from the attack and with each blast Specter laughed more and more insanely with each blast. "MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Do you see now that you never had a chance against me the most perfect and powerful being in the multiverse." He said.

"You may have knocked me down but I'm still alive." Snow said.

"And I plan on rectifying that right now, any last word's before you die?" Specter asked holding out his hand readying the kill shot.

"Yes, look behind you." Snow said.

"Nice try, what did you expect me to do look behind me so you could attack me from behind me right?" Specter asked.

"No because my back up is here." Snow said smirking.

"WHAT!?" Specter said turning around to a blast of water from Pisces causing him to stumble backwards to Jay letting out a sonic screech that tossed him right in front of Zarex who formed a fist of fire puching him towards Shia who finished with a blast of ice causing him to be frozen from the neck down. "No... No... NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPING TO ME I'M THE PERFECT BEING." He said.

"Well I guess you're not perfect after all." Snow said getting back up as recovered some of his strength.

"I will not forget this I'll be back." Specter said as he broke out of the ice and activated his rocket boots and flew off.

"Thanks for the save guy's." Snow said.

"Don't mention it snowcone anything for you." Pisces said. "(And for you Shia, I would do anything for you.)" He thought to himself.

"Well it's still pretty late let's try to get some sleep." Zarex said and everyone else aggred with him and headed back to where they were sleeping at.

End Chapter Six

I hope you all liked it and I hope you will R&amp;R and you all probably know but my cowriter Dev has an OC story right now so if you want your OC in it contact him and as always Snow and Pisces out PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Eli: Hey it's me bringing the new chapter so hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: we own nothing except our OC'S so please don't sue us.

Chapter Seven Making A Deal

We last left off with Snow, Pisces, Jay, Shia, and Zarex heading back to their camp site after beating Specter.

"My are all your adventures this eventful?" Shia asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Snow said.

"Well it can get a little hectic at times but we always persevere and always get the job done." Pisces said with pride.

"However I don't get a swollen head about it." Snow said smugly earning a glare from Pisces but he didn't do anything about it a few minutes later they made it back to the camp site.

"Now then to avoid any further confrontations I suggest that one of us stay on guard and wakes the rest of us up." Jay said.

"Good plan, I'll do it." Zarex said the rest of the group agreed with his discission and they went to sleep while Zarex watched to make sure no one would attack.

At Eggman and Fawful's lab we go to see a outraged Eggman yelling at Specter.

"I Can't BELIEVE THIS YOU LOST TO THEM AND I GAVE YOU THAT SUIT TO POWER YOU UP AND YET YOU STILL LOST!" Eggman yelled.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Specter said resisting the urge to blow off his mustache and the rest of his face with a dark blast.

"Good now rest up, I need you at your best for tomorrow." Eggman said.

"Of course." Specter said walking away from him and when he was far away from him he yelled in anger and then went to his room that was given to him by Fawful and went to sleep and began to dream and in his dream he was at the fight with Snow and the rest of his group but this time he was winning. "Mhahahahahahahaha not so powerful now are you?" Specter asked.

"No, I was wrong to ever fight you please forgive me." Dream Snow said.

"Yes he truly is the perfect being." Dream Pisces said.

"Your right and now to finish you all." Specter said firing a massive dark blast utterly annihilating them. "Mhahahahahahahaha that's what happens to those who dare defy me." Specter said.

"Very impressive." A voice said.

"What, who goes there I demand you show yourself." Specter said.

"Oh a no nonsense type of guy, I like it very well then." The voice said revealing it to be Dimentio with Mephiles right beside him.

"Oh It's only you, what do you two want." Specter said unfazed by talking to them in his dream which surprised them a bit but shrugged it off.

"Well I suppose being a master of the dark arts makes you pretty powerful." Mephiles said.

"Of course it does after all I am the perfect being." Specter said.

"Yes but it's a shame that those two don't realize that, like two idiots who can't understand the plot of a child's movie." Dimentio said referring to Eggman and Fawful. "But we do which is why we're here to offer you a job to help us with something in return we'll help everyone see that you're the perfect being, so what do you say?" He asked. "And let this be more insensitive to take us up on our offer." He said creating a orb showing Eggman and Fawful talking.

"So what are you thinking about the snake of darkness?" Fawful asked.

"Well he failed us, I say when he's outlived his usefulness we destroy him along with the rest of those pests." Eggman said.

"Oh I am liking this plan it will be the mustard of doom to our sandwich of success for us to enjoy." Fawful said and then Dimentio made the orb disappear and focused his attention to the utterly furious Specter.

"Why those no good backstabbing pompous know it all jerk's all right then I'll help you out." Specter said.

"Wonderful you made the right choice." Mephiles said.

"Yeah yeah, now what do I have to do?" Specter asked.

"All you have to do is bring a few people to us and then we'll help you." Dimentio said. "But more on that tomorrow for now though you must rest for tomorrow we start the path of our partnership, like to eager business men forming their first business." He said "sleep well my friend." He said as he and Mephiles left his dream to let him sleep.

End chapter seven

I'm sorry that this chapter is really short and it took me so long to update it but I promise the next chapter will be longer and we'll see how Sonic and the rest of the heroes (and Bowser) are doing and it won't take as long as it did to update this time so until then what plans do Dimentio and Mephiles have, who are they going to send Specter to get, and will Specter have his revenge on Snow and the rest of the heroes find out next time SNOW AND PISCES OUT PEACE!


End file.
